Like Father Like Son
by Of Wolves And Dogs
Summary: Ethan was lucky to get through the power plant alive. The father's body who still laid limp on the wires? Not so much.


**summary: **_Ethan was lucky to get through the power plant alive. The father's body who still laid limp on the wires? Not so much._

**rating: **'T' for teens

**a/n: **Based off of the body you see when you go through the second trial, the butterfly trial, at the power plant. If you have forgotten, Susan Bowels is the woman Shelby saves from dying from her suicide attempt. Jeremy was the recent Origami victim before Shaun Mars.

**like father like son**  
**written by:** of wolves and dogs  
bowels family centric 

"_Misery is a butterfly  
__Her heavy wings will warp your mind  
__With her small ugly face  
__And her long antenna  
__And her black and pink heavy wings  
__Remember when we found misery?"_

Misery is a Butterfly by Blonde Redhead

* * *

Susan was crying again.

She sat on the tan-colored sofa, sinking into the lumpy surface as she hunched over, bony shoulder blades poking out from her nightgown. Her entire body shuddered through each intake of air as she buried the heel of her palms into her eyes. I stood awkwardly in the living room, shifting my weight from one foot to the other as I eyed the sleeping baby in her crib, willing it to join in and cry. If Emily cried, Susan would stop and attend to the baby... I could take Emily crying - she was a baby and that's what they do best - but Susan crying made my stomach twist into knots.

It made me feel guilty. Hell, even when she's crying over a movie she's watching I feel that sickening feeling of guilt. So I scratched the tip of my nose before slowly making my way towards her. I was never the smooth talker or the peacemaker. I couldn't even comfort myself, and when I was in college it was Susan who approached me. I knew nothing about flirting and when I did flirt it was a free comedy show. But I would try for her... Try to comfort her...

My mouth opened uselessly when I stood over her, as if waiting for an invitation before hastily sitting beside her after second thought. Picking at my fingernails, I boldly placed my hand on her knee in comfort, spring green eyes staring in worry at her covered face. "Susan..." I began quietly, my thumb rubbing the skin exposed on her knee, "They'll find him. He will show up tomorrow morning, I'm sure of it. Jeremy isn't a stupid kid...he wouldn't have run off too far."

"But why would he run off in the first place?" she hiccuped out, and I cursed myself for starting up another round of tears from her.

Today was supposed to be the boys' day out, having bought tickets to see the Phillies at the Citizens Bank Park. We got good seats this time and the home team was winning... Jeremy wanted food, so I gave my son change and he rushed off toward the hotdogs and soda in a hungry flurry. It was at the fifth inning did I notice that the seat next to me was still vacant... So I searched for my son throughout the game and afterward, security aiding me before going to the police myself. The officers stared at me with pity...already knowing the ending to my story that only made me cringe the entire time.

I didn't have the heart to tell anyone the truth that I didn't watch over Jeremy, lying to Susan and saying that Jeremy ran off when I was paying the cashier. I wish it was true...it would help my heavy conscience.

Emily began to cry and Susan stood up with purpose, trying to distract herself by attending to Emily, wiping her face with the side of her arm. Even with her features now taking on a rather pale and gaunt tale, she still looked beautiful with her brown hair, hints of red scattered near the roots. Susan's pale eyes stared past the whimpering child as she rocked her, cooing out through a broken voice as I sat dejectedly on the couch. I didn't know what to do...and I wished that I could somehow close my eyes and find myself right before my son.

So I tried...

It wasn't working.

**- XXXX -**

It was seven in the morning when I woke up to the sound of crying, tired eyes opening to find myself still on the couch. Turning my head to the left I found my wife curled up in one of the armchairs, a blanket tossed over her as she breathed in and out softly. Even in her sleep her brows were furrowed in worry, the urge to kiss the creases on her forehead away increasing.

Deciding to deal with Emily so she could sleep, I moved my rather scrawny frame toward the cradle. Scratching at my bearded chin, I moved my hand upward to run through my sunset-blonde hair, noting idly that I needed to wash it. Soon bending over the crying child, her chestnut eyes squinting up at me, I scooped her up in my arms. She quieted down briefly at the feeling of being held, watching with a curious gaze as I made my way to the kitchen. Emily began to cry again as I tried to quiet her down once more, searching for a bottle in the fridge. Finding it, I stuck it in the eggshell-white bottle warmer, explaining to Emily I was warming up her breakfast.

Emily didn't care, she wanted it now.

It was only after the bottle was in her mouth was she content, sucking away in bliss as I sighed in exhaustion. Having another child was not my idea, but Susan wanted another kid... She loved Jeremy to death and wanted him to have a playmate, and the way she would babble on for hours on how they would build forts out of pillows, draw on the walls (I wasn't sure if that was something to get ecstatic about), play tag together, and so forth always made me sigh in defeat with a knowing smile. That woman was set on having another child and I was almost certain she wouldn't mind having a whole circus of children. Susan did have a lot of love to give...

Feeling a smile edge on my lips as I watched her through the kitchen, I could feel someone push the bottle aside. Turning my gaze down I found Emily finished with the bottle and waiting expectantly to be burped. Emily did have her mother's nose and definitely her vindictive smile, causing me to chortle quietly to myself as I patted my daughter's back. Moving through the kitchen as I patted her, I gazed passively at the mess before my eyes noticed something stuck underneath the door. Leaning forward, my arm possessively pinning Emily to my chest, my free hand snagged the letter before standing upright.

'_Burp'! _

"Good job," I commented with an impressed air, moving over to her crib to carefully place her down. Her small hands reached out for me and I relinquished my left hand to her, feeling her play with my fingers as I stared at the envelope in my hand. It was too early for the mail...and I swore I didn't see that yesterday...

Finding it extremely difficult to open the envelope with just one hand, after digging into the flap with my thumb I tore it open with ease. Finding a folded note along with a small scrap of paper falling to the floor, I frowned as I dropped the envelope. Flipping the note over, my brows furrowed immediately as I read it:

'_When the parents came home from church, all their children were gone._

_They searched and called for them, they cried and begged, but it was all to no avail._

_The children have never been seen again.' _

My eyes glazed over when I finished, feeling myself temporarily choke on my saliva as it evoked a gargled gasp. Snapping back into reality, I dropped the paper as if it was on fire, staring in horror at it. That was sick. This couldn't be some sort of random coincidence. Who sent this to me? It had my name on it - 'Mr. Bowels'. Was it a cruel prank from the neighborhood kids? No...that was too sadistic for their childish tastes. No...no, how would they know? Jeremy was reported missing yesterday, the news probably hasn't even covered it yet. The only ones who knew were the cops and the security guards at the ballpark... Unless...

I was going to be sick.

I carefully pried my fingers out of Emily's iron grip, making a beeline to the bathroom as I could feel bile burn the base of my throat. I barely managed to lift the seat before I vomited into the toilet, my eyes watering from the disgusting heat in my throat, the rancid taste of somewhat processed food, and the fact that my son was drowning. This meant that Jeremy was with the Origami Killer, that sick man who took children and drowned them. Oh god, he was a gonner... It would be only a matter of days and I would see my son in the morgue pale as snow. Jesus, Susan would probably kill herself if she found her son was with a serial killer - or worst, if she found him dead. She loved the boy too much, doting on him as if he was most expensive treasure in the world.

I ejected the remaining glop sitting in my stomach and water as the realization that it was my fault, once again, hit me. I didn't intentionally let him go into danger! I love my son - god, I loved Jeremy and worked two jobs so he can have whatever he wants! I would never wish him gone and now I screwed up. Parents should never have to bury their children.

Sobbing quietly into the toilet bowl, ignoring the fact the swimming vomit's scent was going to make me gag, I remained put until my left leg began to go to sleep. Getting to my feet, my left leg giving in as a pins-and-needles sensation gripped it, I flushed the vomit away. Brushing my teeth to get rid of the acid taste in my mouth, I struggled to recompose my self as I padded back to the living room. Susan was still asleep and I bent down to kiss her on the forehead, fingers idly brushing through her hair.

"I'm so sorry."

Turning away from her to stare at the falling paper on the floor, I swiped all three, shoving the twisted poem - or whatever it was - into the envelope. Examining the small paper, I found it to be a ticket to what looked like a locker. Gazing at the bolded numbers, I flipped it around before turning it back around, staring at the image of the statue at the train station. Looked like the Suburban Station on JKF Boulevard. I wasn't quite sure what to do. Should I go check it out? What if it was another sick jab?

But...

My eyes flickered back to Susan who was still in the throughs of sleep, my thoughts swarming about her that made me give a nod in acceptance. I had to do this for Jeremy, but most of all for Susan... I didn't want to break her heart, she didn't deserve this...

**- XXXX -**

I nearly tore the shoebox apart when I reached the sanctity of my car, praying that it wasn't body parts or a picture of my drowning son. I knew my gut was just waiting for another excuse to throw up again.

My confirmation that it was the Origami Killer was before me, colorful little paper animals scattered about. Taking a deep breath, I rifled through the box, flinching when I touched the gun. I didn't want to know why that was there. My hand grabbed the phone, thumb jabbing onto the power button but with no avail. It was after a bit did I see the black chip, shoving it into the phone as I clicked the power button once again. The phone hummed with life and I could feel the muscles in my lower back tighten in frightened anticipation. The screen remained dark and it was the sound of coughing emitting from the phone and a choked cry for help that sent me upright. My body made a motion to move forward, as if it could jump through the phone and attend to the voice that belonged to my son.

Text filled the screen afterward, _'How far are you prepared to go to save someone you love?'_ I was going to be sick again. This was goddamn gross. Who would do this to a child! Who would go out of their way to let this kid drown and send the parents these sick messages? My questioning thoughts were silenced when I saw the image of my son trapped beneath bars in water. My heart lurched into my throat as I began to feel panic settle in, clutching onto the phone as I refused to blink. That was my son... I recognized his messy, dark hair...

The image vanished, making me hiss in distress as it was replaced with something resembling a hangman puzzle. I needed to complete the trials to gain letters that would write up an address where my son is. Only the 'hangman' would be my son's life in this game.

Grabbing the labeled bear origami that had '1' on it, I stared curiously at it. What was I supposed to do with it? Turning it about, I picked at the fold of the paper before undoing it completely.

'ARE YOU PREPARED TO SHOW COURAGE TO SAVE YOUR SON? PARK AMERICA'S, INC. 3101 MARKET STREET,' was loudly printed on it, a parking receipt fluttering out.

Was I going to be picking up a car? Shaking my head, I focused on starting the car and getting to the address. If I kept on sitting around thinking, I had a higher chance of never seeing my son again. With that daunting thought roaming through my head, I began to speed through the streets.

Turning a corner, I spotted the complex as I parked in front of a dentist office. Exiting the car and locking it, I almost jogged to the parking garage. I twitched and fidgeted nervously when I waited for valet to retrieve the car on the receipt. From the look of the receipt, the car has been paid to be sitting here for a month. Did the Origami Killer plant cars in different parking garages for each father? Did each father even go through the same trials? Did they vary?

I tried not to think of it much, it was making me sink into a pessimistic mood. I was a worrier and coward by nature. It wasn't my parents fault, it's just that I hated confronting my problems and when I did I was such a nervous wreck. I rather let things fix themselves and that never turns out well. I was a homebody with a weak stomach and as scrawny as a starving man, yet somehow Susan saw something in me she liked. I don't know what it was, but she found it in me and I couldn't help but fish out a small smile as the valet handed me the car keys.

It was a nice car. Looked like a 2007 Honda and it seemed to have been kept in good condition. What on earth is this car going to help me accomplish? Thanking the man as I slipped inside the car, I drove it a block before stopping by a meter. Perhaps there was something in the car?

Rummaging about, searching desperately for a clue (maybe this was the trial: find the hidden clue or something). Sticking my hand down the side of the car, I pulled out something cold. Staring at it, I recognized it as a GPS system, a worried frown already working its way on my face. I didn't like the look of this.

Fumbling with it until I found the 'on' switch, I placed it on the dashboard, feeling perspiration break out on the back of my neck. Directions were given to me and I hesitantly listened, praying for the best and that these directions would take me closer to my son.

"_You have reached your destination_," the GPS replied robotically. Destination? I was by the entrance and exit of the highway. What was over here for me to get? "_Are you ready to show your courage in order to save your son? Listen carefully_." I pursed my lips, slightly insulted that this machine was doubting me. I loved my son, my daughter, and my wife. I was playing along with this psycho's game to save my son for my family. Wasn't that enough courage? Especially out of something like me? "_Take the highway and drive against the traffic for five miles. If you haven't reached your destination in five minutes, you will have failed_."

WHAT!

I...but...what!

I stared dumbly at the GPS system, waiting for it to give me another option that was far safer and intelligent. Instead it waited for me with its mapped out screen pointing out in red my route.

This was stupid. I can't drive against traffic! I'll get killed! Plus, five miles in five minutes? I might as well be driving as if I'm in a race car track! All of this was just illogical! Impossible! No wonder why no one can save their sons -

That shut me up instantly, a somber feeling gripping me as I took hold of the steering wheel. I guess I can't be like those others fathers out there...I had to take this risk. Plus, the rain was beginning to let up and it'll make driving easier on me, I'm sure of it. With that shaky sense of optimism - that was breaking fast - I shifted the car into drive and began this race against time.

**- XXXX -**

My skull rammed into the steering wheel before the airbags deployed, the car having rammed into a red pickup truck. The airbags whooshed out, punching me right in the face as I saw globs of purple and yellow in the temporary blackness of my vision. Gasping for air as the airbag seemed to smother me against the driver's seat, I was aware of something wet dripping down my forehead.

"_Destination reached. Please press the screen_."

My hands rose up to press against the airbag, the thing still pressing against me as I opted to undoing my seatbelt. My body was absolutely sore as I tried to wiggle toward the GPS system. Pressing the screen, the screen turned black before it spoke again, "_Your reward is in the glove compartment_." I couldn't have been more pissed as those words were given to me. All along I was driving for some goddamn clue and it was in the glove compartment the entire time! "_Your key is in the GPS. Your reward is in the glove -_ " I yanked it from its perch and slammed it against the dashboard as I maneuvered myself to the passenger's seat. I would need to hurry, because the police were probably on their way...

As I smashed it one more time, it broke, my fingers scrambling to get this 'key.' Finding it, I hastily unlocked the glove compartment, finding another chip for my phone. I should have felt ecstatic but all I cared right now was going home to see Susan. Right now I needed her because I was already so worn out mentally from this game. I wanted to go home and be somewhere safe.

I scampered out of the car like a deer that has been struck but still alive. Ignoring the cursing from the driver I hit, I continued to run off of the highway and into turf of grass and trees with a mild limp. I could see a gas station ahead and I needed to clean myself up. I could clean my face in the bathroom and call for a taxi to drive me to my car.

The cashier didn't even spare me a second glance when he handed me the keys to the bathroom, not at all unruffled or worried about my appearances. I suppose he's seen it all. I did the best I could to look somewhat presentable. I had a gash on the top of my forehead, wiping the blood aside and toying with my hair, wincing throughout the entire process. If I parted my hair this way it could cover the gruesome mark that was already crusting over. I only attended to the bruises and wounds visible to the public-eye, dreading lifting my shirt to see what markings I had underneath. Susan was going to flip if she saw me like this... But the idea of her tending to me as she crooned softly in my ear, stroking my hair made me crave the woman even more.

With her in my thoughts I made my way back to return the keys. The keys fell out of my hands midway through and I groaned as I began to stoop down and pick them them. My back was killing me and before I could even swipe the keys off of the ground and continue on my way, someone grabbed them for me. Blinking in surprise, I looked up to see a larger male handing me the keys with a kind smile on his lips. "Here," the man offered the keys, his tan-colored trench coat sighing as his arm moved. I gave back a smile in gratitude as I grabbed the keys, thankful that someone had a heart in this godawful city.

"Thanks. My back is killing me."

Hazel eyes seemed to brighten as the man smiled, giving a nod, "Trouble with the wife? Looks like she might have done a number on you?" I couldn't help but chuckle at that, trying hard not to come up with the image of Susan beating me to death for not washing the dishes properly (if I laughed to hard I swore my sides were going to snap).

"Ha ha...something like that," I weakly replied back, a cruel shudder rushing through my body as I tried to lie about my ailments to this Good Samaritan before me. "Well...I have to go...I got to be somewhere in a hurry," I added, aware I needed to see Susan now before I go insane from letting my desperate self stall from going to my source of comfort.

"Of course...you wouldn't want to be late," the man warmly chuckled as I darted off, feeling those hazel eyes on me as I made my way out of the gas station.

It was an hour until I was home, now fully aware of every bruise and sore on my body. Unlocking the door, I slipped inside to smell the soothing aromas of chamomile tea. Moving into the small kitchen, I eyed the porcelain teapot that was cracked near the top (a gift from my mother when we got married). Before I could even think about pouring myself one to heat up my tired bones, I heard the soft footsteps of Susan walking.

"Where were you? Did you -"

I didn't let her finish. I walked up to her to crush my lips against her, my hands grasping her face with starving rationality. Hearing a muffled sound of surprise fill my mouth, I only responded by hungrily kissing the life out of her. I never felt in such dire need of her till this very moment, relinquishing a hand to press against the small of her back until our bodies were meshed together as one. Susan was always there for me, always tending to me and standing up for me when I would be too cowardly to do it myself. She held my hand firmly when her mother refused to give her blessing when we told her we were planning on getting married. She spoiled me when I was sick, singing songs I never heard of but put me at ease like a lullaby to a crying child. I had to give back, and I would be damned if I let my son die.

"Sweetheart...what was that about?" she shakily breathed out, her slender hands holding onto my arms as if I was her anchor, a look of awe dancing on her face.

"I'm sorry... I just..." I lamely replied back, embarrassment slowly gripping me. Maybe this was the wrong time, wrong place...

"No," she smiled warmly, her hand moving up to cup my bruised cheek, "That was nice..." I winced when she stood on her tiptoes to press a chaste kiss on my lips, her hand pressing against a bruise unintentionally. I must have showed pain because she drew back in shock, finally noticing my disturbed appearance, "Oh god, what the hell happened to you?" Her fingers were already pushing back my hair and noticing the gash I was trying to hide.

"I fell..." I explained weakly, Susan giving me a look that said she didn't buy it for a minute. I couldn't tell her about this... It would break her heart. How do I even explain to her that I'm going to save our son by going through suicide trials to appease a serial killer? I had a feeling that if the police got involved, Jeremy would be dead in an instant. Susan could be killed...or Emily! This man knew where we lived and who we were... Who was to say anyone was safe from him?

"Any news from the police?" I asked to distract her from asking me to tell her the truth, her cool hand dragging me to the bathroom. Closing the lid of the toilet, she beckoned me to take a seat as she began to rifle through the medicine cabinet.

"No. I called but they didn't have any news - honey, take off your shirt - and I told them that they better be calling me if they find anything," she sighed in disappointment, waiting for me to slip off my shirt, hearing her gasp when I tossed the shirt to the ground. "Oh my god, who did this to you!" she started, and I shook my head gently as she began to clean up my wounds.

"It's nothing... Just fell... You know I'm clumsy."

Pale eyes, bloodshot from crying before, stared sternly at me like a teacher will to a naughty child before relaxing into quite acceptance for now. "Looks like you fell into traffic," she mused out sarcastically, a soft tug of a smile trying to fight its way on her lips. I only could look at her with a fond smile, picking things I failed to pick up all these years. The way her cheeks were always flushed in such a way she would never need makeup, how she smelled of spring showers and lilacs, how there were a few freckles dancing on her nose that made her only look more youthful, and how her dark lashes framed her eyes...

I know it was wrong of me to finally find time out of my day to fall in love with my wife... It was selfish if you stood back and looked at it. It was during this tragedy did I finally appreciate what I had and it troubled me that it is only through tragedy do people truly come together. But at least I had Susan... I could be doing this all on my own without anyone to come home to, and that made me see the brighter things at this moment. I would find Jeremy, bring him back home, and make this family truly function the way it should. Maybe I'll get another job and find another house - one bigger for all of us. I could send Jeremy to a better school! I could finally, and properly, celebrate our anniversary with Susan!

Smiling at the list of all the good that will come to us, I found myself confident in what the next trial would hold. I would go through them all and I would do what all those other fathers have failed to do: save their son.

**- XXXX -**

I left the house at five, ignoring the soreness of my body and all its aches and wounds.

The phone was back at home. I could have broken it in when I was doing the first trial, and if I broke the phone than I ruined all chances of finding my son. So I shoved it in the dresser in the living room, keeping the shoebox in my car in fear Susan may find it. I didn't want her to find the shoebox and see a gun. She would freak out and the little origami figures would probably frighten her deeply. Hell, she might even think I'm the Origami Killer with all of this stuff.

Scratching underneath my chin as I drove to the next area, I wondered who this killer was. Did he know me? All the handwriting on the origami figures and letters were done on a typewriter and in all caps... That didn't help at all. Heaving out a sigh as I looked at the address on the unfolded dollar bill, that was once a butterfly, I found myself nearing the power plant.

Parking across from the entrance, I jogged over as I eyed the dark sky pregnant with oncoming rain. My hands grabbed the cold handle of the metal, sliding door and began to pull. It was no use, it was locked and refusing to budge. Why would it be locked if I had to get inside? Kicking at the door for good measure as I gazed about for another entrance, I hurried on the sidewalk to go to the west side of the power plant.

How the hell am I supposed to get in there! I can't scale the walls!

Gnawing on my lower lip as I felt panic begin to slowly churn in my chest, I spotted an area in the fence where it has been cut. I could slip through that. I could work with this! Slipping through, I milled about the area with a lost air. I stopped gnawing on my lip when I felt my left incisor break through soft flesh, my tongue flicking out to sweep the beads of blood.

There was nothing about save for a rusted door. Glancing at the watch on my hand, a reminder that I was on a tight schedule, I went for the door.

Pushing the door open, I nearly walked back out when I saw myself in a small, closed-in room. A large, circular metal covering was on the wall with its jutting latch as pipes ran across the ceiling in straight paths. I stared about before opening the door I came through, sticking my head out as if there would be some sort of hidden sign telling me that I was off track. Yet I saw nothing of the sort and I moved back inside, moving toward the latch that seemed to stick out expectantly toward my hand.

Grabbing it, I pulled on it, snorting the blood that managed to still slowly ooze out of my nose from before. A screech filled my ears as I tugged it open, stumbling back as the momentum of the swing nearly knocked me backwards.

I made a noise in my throat when my insides lunged upward at me, my body doubling forward to cough up blood. It had to be from snorting up the blood from my broken nose, I refused to bleed that some internal bleeding was at work. Wiping my mouth with the back of my hand, my nose aching as I do so, I contemplated re-breaking my nose so it would heal properly. But the idea of doing it myself made me shy away from it, my hand tugging on the latch.

A box of matches fell out and I stared blankly at them. Was that placed there on purpose? Judging from the darkness in the tunnel - which honestly looked like one massive drain pipe system - I assumed that they would serve as my flashlight. But that was tedious! I didn't want to light matches every time one went out. That would only deplete my source!

Frowning, I stuck the matches in my pocket as I took out my cellphone. This made more sense.

Slipping inside, thankful for once that my body could pass off as a skeleton (the small perks of being skinny), I found myself enough room to crawl about. My hand held my cellphone up, its blue light drearily lighting my path. This wouldn't be too hard - knock on wood.

Finding myself having to choose paths, I squinted into each path as if somehow my eyes would perceive a sign that said 'go here.' There seemed to be nothing and I wasn't about to choose at random. God knows what happened if you went the wrong way... My thoughts went back to the matches, placing my cellphone down to dig the matches out of my pocket. Using the light from my cellphone to help me see the matchbox, I lit a match. As if drawn, the flame leaned to the left as if it was eager to jump out from the dinky stick and scamper forward. I wasn't quite sure of the exact reason, but I was sure it had to do with the flame being attracted to oxygen... Maybe it'll lead me to where I needed to go?

Or maybe I was being a complete idiot and not even doing this right... Knowing my luck I was stupidly sticking myself in here while the right path was elsewhere. Shooing that thought aside, I focused at the poorly lit space before me as I moved.

I was thankful for my own cellphone and that it wasn't dying yet. Shuffling through and repeating the process, I paused with uncertainty when something glittered before me. Inching a bit forward I felt myself go cold as I saw that it was glass shards. So this was where the going got tough... I couldn't go over it, that would literally tear my arms and legs apart! So I laid on the cold cement staring at the sea of glass shards, trying to figure out what I could do. Pushing it aside with my hands would only result in my hands getting cut and nicked in the process.

_What about my jacket? _

Slipping it off of my arms awkwardly, my body wiggling to get it out while dealing with its compact surroundings, I wrapped it around my right arm. I could push aside the glass with my right arm like broom and my left hand could hold up the cellphone. It seemed like a clever idea as I began to do so, wondering how the heck this Origami Killer had the patience to go through here and drop off shattered glass.

It was ten minutes of sifting about did I reach the end, scrambling out as light met my vision. I landed roughly on my knees as I stared at a sea of condensers dancing with electricity. I gapped a bit as I rubbed my knees that smarted from the tumble. This had to be the wrong place... I didn't see anything!

Was this the right place? Dammit, I knew I was going the wrong way!

I looked about waiting for some sort of clue - _ah_! There it was! A butterfly spray painted onto the wall far off! I had to be in the right place. If I went toward it there should be my reward!

The question was how did I get through the condensers to get toward the butterfly? Somehow my gut already knew before my mind could come to terms with what had to come. Feeling a dull throb beat a slow beat in my gut, I stared nervously at the condensers. I didn't spot a switch nearby for me to turn them off, and I couldn't afford to search throughout the power plant for one. I didn't have a key to locked doors and I didn't have time to go on a wild goose hunt for the off switch.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Okay. If I just...keep low to the ground I won't hit the wires. Jesus Christ...there had to be an easier way! Or something far more reasonable! What ever happened to ransoms?

Crouching down, I slipped onto my belly as I began to wiggle underneath the wires. I could feel the heat sear my back through my clothes, making me break out in sweat. I could literally anticipate my death moving over to breath on me.

The first two times I went through the wires on the condensers, moving at the pace of a snail. It was the third time did I stumble and hit the wire.

I stumbled backwards immediately.

My body chattered. Teeth chattered against each other. Bones chattered against each other. Nerves chattered against each other. The electric current bulldozed through my body, tearing at my nerves, burning my skin, and snapping at muscle underneath it. A retched scream tore through my lips as I was jerked back, my legs hastily backpedalling before crumpling underneath me in shock. Slumped to my side as my body failed to hold itself together, I shuddered as I continued to scream.

God, my skin burned. I burned.

My lungs flailed in my chest, expanding and contracting like a balloon on the fritz, oxygen swirling about my body and instantly leaving me breathless before repeating the process. I was going to suffocate myself if I kept this up, already feeling myself go dizzy as my vision blurred. I couldn't feel my legs and the temptation to curl in a fetal position and cry sounded so beautiful. I didn't want to do this anymore. I was bleeding already from past wounds and now my chest was burnt, blood seeping through burnt flesh as my clothes were torn from the front. My body ached and trembled, my eye sockets feeling as if they were dried up, blinking becoming a painful process. I wanted to go home... I missed Susan.

Choking on liquid - I wasn't sure if it was blood or saliva - I began to curl up, done with screaming as my voice left me.

I stared at the wires and the electricity darting about like mad sprites, taunting me and hoping I would mess up once again. I was so scared... I didn't want to go back in again. What if I get caught again and die? I didn't want to die - not yet. I could die after all of this is through, but not now. With that in mind, I forced myself to get on my feet, staring mournfully at the maze I have yet to nearly accomplish. Jeremy didn't have the luxury of wasting time like I did. I needed to be fast for him.

My body still jittered, my left hand unable to be kept still as I approached the crisscrossed wires. I could feel the heat of the electricity singe my skin from where I stood and I could feel a sob scamper out my lips in fear. Something in my gut told me I wouldn't make it, and that sensation of pre-determined failure made me amplify all my injures and faults.

I was such a loser as a dad. Couldn't even keep an eye on my own son. He deserved a better father than me. Susan deserved a better husband than me... I couldn't even tell her the truth or realize how uncannily beautiful she is until our one of our kids are missing. That's gross. How am I any better from this Origami Killer? We were both sick men who probably couldn't appreciate the good things in life until it went missing...

So what to do now?

Turning back meant going through the condensers I went through to get where I am now. Plus, I needed to go through the tunnels of glass shards and where would that leave me... I had to do this.

Staring nervously at the wires, I waited for the electricity to die briefly before slowly slipping through. I could feel the heat from the voltage of electricity burn the back of my neck as I was in an awkward position. I wished I could turn my head around to see if my back leg was completely going over the wire, but if I turned my head I would be shoving my face into the death trap. Praying for the best I moved my leg through, crossing my fingers and hoping that it wouldn't get caught. Someone must have been listening to my prayers because I found myself one step closer to getting the next clue.

Just a few more left and I will be bringing Jeremy home soon!

Going to the next set, I stared uncomfortably as the wires were strung about too intricately. I wouldn't be able to get through those. Moving down the line, scanning the wires, I finally found one that just might work. Trying my chances, I stuck my arm in first, followed after my head, trying to weasel in my other arm through. Things were looking up, and as I slipped my right arm through, something wet hit my nose.

Shit!

_Hissssssss! _

Quickening my pace, rain began to pelt down, hitting the condensors and sending them in a sparking frenzy. Flinching when a spark hit my knuckles, I gritted my teeth and began to slip my leg through. God, I was so close I could almost touch it - _hisssssss_! - fuck, that hurt! Got me right in the arm. Struggling to keep my movement purposeful and not jerky, I licked my lip as I bent down.

_Hisssss! _

A yelp escaped my lips when it hit the back of my head, my body instinctively jerking away. Before I could even register the huge mistake I made, I witnessed the most spectacular show of sparks and electricity darting about in the sky. They burned through the dark atmosphere like chaotic fireflies and if I wasn't in such a predicament, I might have thought it looked stunning. Currently my body was not feeling the immense pain coursing through its system, my flesh frying off to the point where I could smell myself sizzle. The filling on my lower jaw burned a hole through my mouth, feeling the white-hot sensation pouring down my throat as if I drank acid or lava. My stomach ached and it felt as if someone shoved a stone in it and my stomach was trying to break it down. My legs were tangled in the wires as skin was burned layers after layers. The electricity was peeling me off like an onion and I was the one crying in the end. But yet all of these sensations I should be comprehending were miles away. I noted that this was what I was feeling, but mentally my mind was on a blank train and dulled all thoughts.

The only think that seemed to form in my skull as my vision began to black out was that I was dying alone and no one would find me... A fate Jeremy and me shared.

Like father like son.

* * *

_Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review. _

**notes:**

*** **This will be my drabbles of the Bowels family! I'll have other little things up in other chapters. So all drabbles and such... I just have this image of them probably being such a cute couple... Makes my heart MMEELLLLTTTTTT!

*** **How the fuck DID Shelby fit there? It had to be a tight spot...and he probably had to do this all while going backwards so he doesn't nick himself... That man is a bit TOO determined, if you want my opinion...

*** **It made me very sad when I saw the body during the butterfly trial. OMGAHHHHH! WHYYYYYY!


End file.
